10 Minutes
by FreyReh
Summary: I will be posting random drabbles that I wrote in 10 minutes or less... Basically, if I'm bored or in a funk I bring out a bunny and let it run around for a while...mostly from 2012 or 2k3 series!
1. The Problem With Scary Movies

Hey all, I've written a few of these... I give myself ten minutes to type up a drabble and must stop before the clock runs out! I later go back to try and fix all the typos in my quick haste to beat the clock! They are all posted on my TMNT forum, but I'll post a couple on here as well for everyone to enjoy... If you want to read ALL of them, feel free to go to my profile and click the link to the forum :)

.

.

.

Title: The Problem With Scary Movies...  
Summary: The boys see a scary movie for the first time  
Rated: PG  
Characters: Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donnie  
Series: 2012

Dis: Don't own TMNT

.

**Start Time: 11:51am**

Four sets of wide eyes were glued to the television screen as a contorted figure with long, black hair started crawling out of a different television screen in the movie they were watching. The brothers couldn't quite remember who's idea it had been to watch the flick but their ninja training was NOT coming in handy. The popcorn bowl remained half full, not having been touched in a while and a few minutes passed before a scary scene had the two turtles wearing purple and orange hiding in their shells and the leader of the group peeking through his fingers. Though he was scared out of his wits, Raphael managed to look at his brothers, roll his eyes, and lean back against the sofa. His green eyes rolled in a sign of annoyance but he was really just checking the dark corners of the lair.

You know, to be safe.

"You three are pathetic," he grumbled.

"I'm not going to sleep for a week!" wailed Mikey, still inside his shell.

"Don't worry, Mikey," said Leo, shifting uncomfortably in his spot, still only half looking at the screen. "I-It isn't real."

"Most people think mutants aren't real," said Don, now peeking back out of his shell. "They are obviously wrong so-"

"SO NOT HELPING, BRO!" screeched Mikey as another scary scene had him launching at Raph.

"Get off!" shouted Raph, shaking his arm.

"Maybe we should watch something else," said Leo. "You know, for Mikey's sake."

"Yeah," agreed Donatello, sounding eager. "For Mikey's sake."

"Whatever," said Raphael, stopping the DVD, secretly relieved.

A loud banging from behind them had all four turtles jumping, gasping in fear before whipping around to see Splinter bending down to pick up the walking stick he had dropped.

"Not scared, huh?" asked Mikey, nudging Raphael in the side. "You totally jumped!"

"I did not! And I wasn't scared!" Three sets of amused eyes stared at him. "Shut up before I make you!"

"What is going on out here?" asked Splinter.

"We were watching a scary movie, Sensei..." answered Leo.

"Yeah, a little TOO scary," said Mikey, offering the DVD case.

"Ah, I remember hearing of this," said Splinter, thoughtfully caressing his long goatee. "You DO know that this is based off of true events, correct? That the tape is still out there somewhere and is said to be the blame of many mysterious deaths." Splinter chuckled, handing the case back to a stunned looking Mikey. "Not that WE have to worry about it. We don't even have a VCR!"

Splinter then walked away chuckling while his four sons tried to control the panic in their stomachs.

"SO not cool," managed Mikey with his voice barely above a whisper before pointing a finger at Leo. "I'm sleeping with _you_ tonight, with the lights _on_, and weapons _in hand_!"

Leo had no argument there.

**END 12:01 PM**


	2. Stumped

DisL I Don't own TMNT!

Title: Stumped  
Summary: Raphael just doesn't get it... but after getting some perspective from Mikey of all turtles... he starts to...  
Rated: PG  
Setting: 2012 cartoon  
Characters: Raphael, Michelangelo

.

**Start: 6:50pm**

Raphael watched the television with a perplexed look on his face. Ok, at first when he pushed the button on the clicker and came to this channel he'd been intrigued. It was fighting, and he being him: he figured he'd like it. Then it all got a little strange...

First off, they wore costumes. Who in their right mind believed that wearing costumes made you look intimidating? THAT was beyond him. Ok, he got the mask thing, because he wore a mask, but sequins and tights? Shiny boots that looked like they belonged on a geeky astronaut instead of a pro-fighter? How was _that_ TOUGH?

"Agh, _ c'mon_, that was so _fake_," he grumbled as he saw a wrestler, who had obviously been putting on a show, bring down a chair on the back of his opponent. Raphael saw the jerks in the body but the face was all wrong. It was forced pain and he didn't even wince when he got back to his feet.

"OH MY GOD ITS SUPER WRESTLING EXTRAVAGANZA! I FORGOT IT WAS ON! EEEEK!"

The whirlwind that was his brother suddenly catapulted himself onto the couch and Raphael bounced slightly as Mikey started to eagerly watch the match. Raphael sighed, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa and making a fist before resting his head on it. He had the most bored expression on his face and he was tempted to change the channel but there really wasn't much else that was on.

_'Oh no, he's going to do the double ladder twist! He has the ladders, and ooooohhhhh THAT had to hurt...'_

_'Huh,'_ thought Raph, looking from the TV, to Mikey, then back to the TV. _'Don had some ladders somewhere... And that move with the choke hold in the end was pretty sweet...Maybe...'  
_  
**5 minutes later...**

"OW OW OW RAPH! Uncle** UNCCLLEEE!**"

"I LOVE wresting!" cheered Raphael as he got his brother in the same choke-hold he'd seen on TV. "We should watch it all the time."

"Gerk... murph... Ummpphhhh!"

"What was that. I couldn't hear ya," said Raphael with a grin before letting go. Mikey sucked in some air, eyes almost popping out of his head before falling onto his shell in exhaustion. "So, wanna finish watching the match?"

"In... a...minute..." wheezed Mikey.

"Don't worry, Bro. Got all the time in the world," said Raph before rising from the floor and baping his brother on the head with an open palm before reclaiming his spot on the sofa.

"That's what I'm afraid of!"

**END**

**END TIME: 7:00pm**


	3. Unsure

Title: Unsure

Summary: April reflecting on Don's feelings for her  
Setting: POST-Metalhead  
Rated: PG  
Characters: April, Donatello

Dis: I don't own TMNT

**Start Time: 2:00pm**

April paused in the doorway that led to the lair and sighed deeply. Pulling strands of red hair away from her face she then brought her hands together and started wringing her fingers. Tense wasn't a strong enough of word to describe how she was feeling at that moment. After the last mission she accompanied the guys on she knew now, without a doubt, that Donatello had feelings for her.

How was she supposed to react to _that_?

She had put him up on the small shelf of friends that she already had along with his brothers and never even thought for a second that his feelings would run deeper than that. Then small cues like him blushing or that time she caught him trying to secretly take her picture while she was eating pizza started making sense. Ok, sure, he was a mutant but he was also a teenage boy interacting with a girl for the first time. Maybe these feelings would pass?

Except, she remembered all the things he said when he thought she wasn't listening and at the time she'd been distant and acted annoyed, mainly because she was focused on finding her father. But now? Now she was worried that because she didn't react to those feelings that things would be weird with her and Donnie. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to lose the closest friend she's had in a long time.

"This is ridiculous, April. You've faced alien robots and have encountered mutated turtles and their father who is a large rat. You can deal with a boy and his feelings for you. Just... Be cool. Don't even talk about it unless the topic is broached. Yeah, that sounds good. Just... Ignore it. For now. Until things settle down and you find dad. THEN you can worry about Donatello and try to figure out your own feelings... Wait... My _own _feelings? Does that mean I like him? ARGH! I don't know!"

She kicked at the sewer wall in frustration then yelped, immediately grabbing her toe. THAT had smarted! A movement in the doorway had her glancing up and there, looking worried: was Don. Oh no. Had he heard her? Oh she wasn't sure what she'd do if he had! Already she felt her face flushing a bright red in embarrassment and if she had a shell like her four mutated friends she'd have hidden in it right about now.

"Oh, hey Don." She straightened then made a fist and awkwardly bumped him on the shoulder, planting a fake-semi-shaky smile on her face. "Sup, buddy?"

"Buddy?" he asked, giving her a once over. "You ok?"

"Fine! Great! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, voice pitched a little high.

"I don't know... That's why I was asking..." He glanced at her again, his kind eyes calculating. "You sure you're ok?"

"Never better. Hey! I got some Intel on the Kraang I think you guys would like."

"Really? Sweet!" He smiled, showing off his gaping smile. "Come inside and let's see what you have."

Smiling, April followed him in. Crisis adverted, she hoped... At least for now.

**END: 2:10**


	4. Pizza Problems

Title: Pizza Problems  
Summary: Mikey is making a pizza  
Characters: Michelangelo, Leonardo  
Rated: G  
Setting:2012 series

Dis: Don't own TMNT

**Start Time: 2:17pm**

Michelangelo leaned against the counter in the makeshift kitchen of the lair, anxious blue eyes staring down a ticking timer. His lack of patience had him tapping his large, green digits against the messy wooden surface that had flour sprinkled on it along with tomato sauce stains. On a block was leftover sliced pepperoni and peppers, the handle of the knife he used decorated with a large fingerprint of flour.

He had decided to make his first ever pizza today. Using the laptop that he had mistakenly friended Bradford on he had searched for the perfect, and easiest, recipe: settling for one with the shortest bake time. April had arrived with the bag of ingredients ten minutes ago and with a promise that he give her the SECOND slice she had vanished to go help Don with something.

Now, his stomach rumbled loudly, wanting a piece of the pie that he'd carefully created. Leonardo chose that moment to come around. Carefully he took in the dusting of flour on the counter, as well as on Mikey's cheek, and the numerous mixing bowls that had been used for the sauce.

"What're you doing?"

"Making a pizza," said Mikey, barely containing the urge to clap his hands excitedly.

"Why not just order one?" asked Leonardo, making Mikey's face fall.

"Cause I wanted to make one," he said, clasping his hands together as his confidence slipped a little.

"Ok," said Leo, seeing his mistake and instead plastering on a smile and immediately becoming interested in his little brother's activity. "What kind?"

"Pepperoni and peppers!" Mikey answered with a grin. Just then, the timer dinged and Mikey almost fell over in his hurry to get to the oven and open the door... Only to frown as he took in the sight of raw dough, unmelted cheese, and cold pepperoni and peppers.

Leonardo peeked into the oven as well and fought hard not to smile because the look on Mikey's face was full of dejection and a bit of shock. "You might want to turn the oven ON, Michelangelo."

"Ah, nuts," said Mikey, practically slamming the door closed, this time turning ON the oven then resetting the timer. He leaned forward onto the counter once again, framing his sad face on his hands as he started watching the timer for the second time. He jumped as Leonardo leaned against the counter with him and he looked over to see the friendly smile of his brother.

"I'll wait with you."

**END TIME: 2:27pm**


	5. Responsibility

Title: Responsibility  
Summary: Donatello is guilty over what happened to Timothy  
Spoilers: TMNT 2k12 up to episode 1x22  
Rated: PG  
Genre: Angst/Comfort

Dis: I don't own TMNT

.

.

.

**Start: 1:26pm**

I stare at Timothy like I have been every night. In his canister, a mass consisting of goo save for his eyes, brain, and lips. It was my fault. He had been my responsibility and if I had fought harder, urged him that being mutated was NOT the answer, this might not have happened. Timothy was sleeping now and I had to wonder just how AWARE was he? Was he in pain? Was he regretting his decision or was his brain damaged from the mutation? Was he nothing but an animal now? He had attacked us, there had been SOME comprehension but it had faded immediately when he had seen his reflection.

He wasn't happy. He couldn't be. Locked in that canister. Now… Now it was my DUTY as his teacher to find a way to change him back. Turning my rolly chair away from the canister I went back to my desk. Notes were scattered about it. Not just about Timothy either, but April. Mikey, Leo, and Raph didn't seem to get the severity of the situation we were in. I could hear the pinball machine dinging and whistling as well as the newest episode of '_Space Heroes'_ playing in the background.

Didn't they know? Did they have any idea about the stress on my shoulders right now? Answers. I needed answers. Why were the Kraang after April? How was I going to change Timothy back? I had some mutagen but it was too unstable that I feared running tests on it. I look down at the notes I have so far and growl in frustration and I jump as the pencil in my hand snaps.

"Donnie?"

My head snaps up to stare at the one and true beautiful thing in my life. She is hesitating in the doorway before she comes in fully. Her eyes drift to Timothy and she frowns. I wonder who it is that told her, probably Raph. He was probably insensitive about it too, saying I had a pet blob monster or something in my lab.

"April! Hi! I'm a little busy…" I look down. I can't let her see me like this. Weak. Lost. I want to make good impressions on her. Even though the idea of us being together was farfetched it never hurt a turtle to try, right? "Can we-"

I jump as April's arms surround me in a tender hug. I feel a tremble go through my reptilian body as she rests her chin atop my head. Eagerly I return her hug, head still hung in shame at not being able to prevent the events of the night before. I close my eyes as I feel her lips atop my bald head and I would freak out over my first kiss with April later. Now? Now I would just take whatever comfort she was willing to give to me.

"It's not your fault, Donnie," she says softly, tightening the hug. "It's not your fault. Everything is going to be okay… It will work out in the end. I promise…"

"How can you be so sure?" I ask in a hollowed voice, eyes drifting to Timothy's tank.

She pulls back, a soft smile on her face as she cups my cheeks in her warm palms. I look up at her, a desperate turtle searching for answers .

"Because you're you. Because… Of everyone in the world. Human or not. I believe YOU are the one that can accomplish anything."

I'm breathless, shocked, and that is when I break. I feel the tears fall as I eagerly lean forward and wrap my arms around her waist. I bury my face against her stomach and my shoulders shake as I release all the pain, despair, and utter worthlessness I've been feeling these past few days.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Thank you…"

.

.

.

**END TIME: 1:36pm**


End file.
